Die Fänge des Todes
by Verelan
Summary: Ein Tag verändert alles. Ein Name, den er niemals mehr vergessen würde und doch war das Schicksal lange vorherbestimmt. Wie es ausgehen würde, ja, darüber war er sich nicht im klaren. (Altair/Malik)


Sein Herz raste und der Schmerz brannte unnachgiebig in seinen Venen, wie Feuer. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer, zu stark war der Druck auf seinen Lungen als er zitterig die staubige Luft einzog.

Sein Körper protestierte mit jeder Bewegung die er wagte zu tätigen. Er zitterte vor reiner Erschöpfung, die sich jetzt bleiern über seine Glieder legte und er hatte Mühe sich bei Bewusstsein zu halten.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen und trotz der Schatten, die ihn schützend in der Gasse versteckt hielten brannten und tränten sie, als hätte er kurz zuvor in die gleißende Sonne geblickt.

Keuchend kauerte er an der Wand eines alten Gemäuers und wartete darauf, dass dieser Schwindel endlich nachlassen würde.

Dabei hatte der Tag heute doch so gut begonnen.

Er hatte sich über den schlichten Auftrag gefreut.

Templer finden, Templer vernichten. Mehr nicht.

_Scheiße auch ..._

Wenige Meter, wenige Sekunden, hatten gefehlt und der Auftrag wäre erledigt gewesen. Nichts hätte schieflaufen können.

Wie sehr er sich doch getäuscht hatte.

Erneut verkrampfte er sich, unterdrückte das Husten, welches sich aus seiner trockenen Kehle schleichen wollte. Still musste er sein. Noch immer war er in der Gefahrenzone, noch immer suchten sie nach ihm.

Nur knapp war er der Gruppe von Templern und deren Anführer entkommen. Er, dessen Name sich auf Ewig in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte.

Blut tropfte auf den sandigen Boden, schon längst hatte sich eine kleine Lache gebildet. Schwächer wurde er mit jedem Herzschlag.

Wenn er nicht schnell etwas unternahm, würde er hier in dieser Gasse elendig verbluten.

Er hatte seine Deckung vernachlässigt. Hatte diesen Mann viel zu nah an sich heran gelassen.

Der stechende Schmerz war nur ein bitterer Nachgeschmack seiner Taten gewesen. Zu spät hatte er das Schwert seines Feindes erblickt, zu spät um zu reagieren. Jetzt zahlte er den Preis für sein törichtes Handeln.

Das einzige was ihm in dieser Situation geblieben war, war die Flucht.

Er wusste, wenn er sich nicht aufraffen und weitergehen konnte, würde es ihm hier das Leben kosten, doch Bewegen war schier unmöglich.

Ein erneuter Hustenreiz überkam ihn, gefolgt von Schwindel heraufbeschworen durch die Erschütterung seines Körpers.

Vielleicht war es Schicksal …

„Ach verdammt.", fluchte er leise und stieß sich vorsichtig von der dreckigen Mauer ab.

Ein kurzes Blinzeln half gegen die aufkommende Schwärze, die ihm vor Augen tanzte und ein sachter Atemzug verlieh ihm neue Kraft.

Er musste es schaffen.

Dennoch war er realistisch. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Schwindel und Erschöpfung die Oberhand über die drohende Ohnmacht gewinnen würden.

Vorsichtig verließ er die schützende Dunkelheit der Gasse und trat auf die vollgestopften Straßen des ärmlichen Bürgerviertels hinaus. Ob dies nun seinem Vorteil diente oder nicht war ihm fremd. Die vielen Menschen boten Schutz, doch jeder noch so kleine Zusammenstoß brachten ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

Starr blickte er nach vorne, ignorierte die teils angewiderten und fragenden Blicke der Unwissenden.

Wie musste er denn aussehen … Seine weiße Kutte getränkt in tiefem Rot.

_Wie unauffällig …_

Und schon passierte es.

Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, als er eine Horde von Ordensrittern entdeckte. Und sie kamen auf ihn zu.

Gaben diese Bastarde denn niemals auf?!

_Diese Kerle sind eine Plage …_

Sofort wechselte er die Straßenseite, stieß dabei einen jungen Mann an, der verzweifelt nach Geld bettelte. Natürlich machte dieser direkt mit Anschuldigungen und Beleidigungen auf sich aufmerksam.

Wütend blinzelte er die Tränen des Schmerzes beiseite und erstarrte für einen Sekundenbruchteil, als er erblickte, wie die Templer sich einen weg durch die Menge bahnten, auf ihn fixiert.

Normalerweise hätte er das Weite gesucht, über die Dächer der verkommenen Häuser, hätte hastig Zuflucht in anderen schattigen Gegenden gesucht, doch sein Zustand ließ dies gewiss nicht zu.

_Ich hasse diesen Tag …._

„Brauchen Sie Hilfe?", ertönte eine sanfte, ruhige Stimme von hinten, bevor sich zaghaft eine große Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

Ein Blick nach hinten und seine Hoffnung kehrte zurück. Gelehrte. Es gab doch noch freundliche Menschen auf dieser Erde.

Eigentlich war es keineswegs seine Art, doch Hilfe konnte er tatsächlich gebrauchten.

Einmalig holte er tief Luft und erklärte den weisen Männern einen Weg, vielmehr ein Gebäude, wo er hin musste.

Natürlich sprach er kein Wort darüber worum es sich hierbei handelte, er musste lediglich an diesen Templern vorbei.

Freundlich nahmen die Männer Gottes ihn in ihre Mitte und geleiteten ihn an der fremden Gruppe vorbei.

_Das war knapp …_

Es war nur ein Katzensprung gewesen, kaum der Rede wert, doch immer mehr spürte er, wie seine Kräfte schwanden.

_Fast geschafft …_

„Passen Sie auf sich auf, mein Freund.", sprach der Mann, der ihn eben so offen und hilfsbereit auf der Straße angesprochen hatte. Er nickte nur, war nicht zu mehr imstande, doch es reichte aus.

Langsam schritt er durch den Torbogen, betrat das schützende Gebäude und war froh der heißen Mittagssonne zu entkommen.

„Schon zurück? So schnell habe ich dich nicht erwartet.", grüßte ihn eine altbekannte Stimme.

Der Verbindungsmann stand wie immer hinter seinem Tresen, war über eine ausgebreitete Karte gebeugt und hatte nicht einmal aufgeblickt.

Sein zerzaustes, dunkles Haar hing ihm im Gesicht und erst als er keine Antwort bekam, strich er es mit seinen langen Fingern beiseite und blickte auf.

„Großer Gott, Altair!"


End file.
